Misogi Hakuto
Misogi Hakuto was a 3rd year student majoring in international studies at Buppa University who, one day, was infected with a frenzied tadpole and became The Good Hearted Fractured Human Warrior: "Misogideon", which allowed him to obtain the ability to become mechanical and meet his partner, Army Gamefowl Shamohachi. He was killed with the combined effort of Shintarou Jagasaki and Yuma Kujou after losing his himself in his desire and becomes a fully fractured human during the mass fracturing disaster. Appearance Hakuto was a tall man of a muscular build with long, spiked up hair. He usually wore a long sleeved shirt and jeans. When he started transforming into his fractured human form, parts of Hakuto's body shed and allowed a mechanical part of him to come out. These mechanical parts could range from guns, to spikes and to saws. For more on Hakuto's fractured human warrior forms, skip to Powers and Abilities. Personality Misogi Hakuto was smart man with a heart for justice, a very good thing to have been due to him being the leader former of Triple H. his smartness showed especially when he found out the reason why evolved fractured humans occur. His compassion showed during the fight between Triple H and Kashikomarionette, when he saved anyone he could from the fractured giant. It is found out that the reason for his compassion was due to his past of growing up watching heroes shows like 'Urigideon' and being bullied as a child, causing him to take on the role as the hero in his life that he wanted, even attending protests against war. Once he became a fractured human warrior Hakuto, as stated by Shamohachi, sold his soul to justice. However much of a hero Hakuto saw himself as, he could still recognize when a person like Jagasaki is an extremely strong person to have as an ally and not an enemy, the reason being why he let him go without much of a fight when he wanted to. During the last moments of his life, Hakuto decided he wanted to reclaim his honor after the events of Matsuyamachi's rampage, due to the amount of people he was unable to save, by committing seppuku, revealing a traditionalist view on life and honor. Once fractured, Hakuto lost all of his selflessness, becoming a husk of his former self, clinging to life through taking no blame for a failure he once did before his fracturing. In his final moments however, just when Jagasaki was about to shoot him, he asks him to finish him and stop the chaos he had created, having regained some of his awareness he had lost during the fracturing. After this, Jagasaki shot him, putting him out of his misery and saving the day. Powers and Abilities Robot Shifting Due to the frenzied tadpole infecting him, Hakuto was able to, at will, turn parts of his body into mechanical apparatuses or allow them to come out of holes in his skin. He was even able to separate mechanical apparatuses from his body, making a earphone with direct communications to other people as an example and could even use even transfer memories from himself to other people through brain waves. As the frenzied tadpole in him matured, Hakuto became stronger but also more similar in sadisticness and a lack of empathy to full fractured humans, but could reverse the tadpoles maturity and turn back into his human form, which could be done through snorting duhnng-ball powder. Transformations First Form/Human Hakuto's first form is his regular human form. This allows him to look like a completely normal man. Second Form Hakuto' second form was where the actual transformations started. He was capable of only transforming parts of his body at a time in this form, whether it'd be only individual parts such as his hand or face, or an entire half of his body. Almost appearing as if his robotic state was always active while only having a layer of skin hiding his metal body. This form allowed full awareness and full empathy. It is unknown when Hakuto first obtained this form, however, this form was first seen when he was interviewed and revealed the existence of fractured humans by showing his power on live television. Third Form Hakuto's third form completely transformed him into a robotic state, in which all of his skin and hair flaked away, revealing his metallic body. He gained immense strength and reflexes while also being able to utilize many differently unique abilities, such as extendable limbs, missiles and cables. This form allows moderate awareness and full empathy, empathy being one of the reasons he can even transform in the first place. It is unknown when Hakuto first obtained this form, however, this form was first seen during the battle between Triple H and the Puppets of Kashikomarionette, when Hakuto changed into this form to fend off Kashikomarionette himself from civilians that were on the ground. Fourth Form Hakuto's forth form was mainly just an augmentation of his previous form, revealing several new weapons. Two larger cannons appeared on his shoulders, a spiked shield of some kind grew off of his right arm, and new cables / wires extended out of several parts of his body which seemed to be strong enough to hold up his weight. This form allows low awareness and low empathy. Hakuto obtained this form near the start of his fight with Chiharu Matsuyamachi. Fifth Form/Fractured Hakuto's fifth form was the final stage of his transformation into a fractured human. This form caused wire and cables to form all around Hakuto's body, turning him into the fractured beserker. This form provided Hakuto the strength and durability of a bulldozer, regenerative abilities, shoot large balls of energy, and cables with the ability to absorb energy and flesh from inside living or dead bodies. When fighting a fractured human warrior however, if any of the cables attached to an outlet of the warriors power (like Shintaro Jagasaki's Jagan barrel or Motomu Robahata's Aphrodisiac Tongue) the immense energy from this would over load Hakuto's body, destroying the body part that cable was attached to. Hakuto obtained this form after losing his fight against Chiharu and was crucified, Hakuto lost his resolve, claiming that he had failed as a hero. Although Jagasaki tried to shake him back to reality, by freeing him from Chiharu's wooden cross. Hakuto then thank and punched Jagasaki, before forming a blade and attempting Seppuku. After his body fell to the ground, his frenzied tadpole exited through his eye but, through his intense emotions, Hakuto's body acted on its own. His cables plugged into the tadpole, which caused both the tadpoles maturity into a frog and his fracturing to accelerate. His new form had his body lay limp while his mechanical parts ran wild around him, creating the fractured beserker. Sixth From/Evolved Hakuto's sixth and final form caused him to become an evolved fractured human. This form was basically the same as his fifth, but not only did this allow him to walk upright and gain protrusions on his back, but it also caused him to shoot larger balls of energy. Hakuto obtained this form after a combination of absorbing enough energy from bodies and going through the process of becoming an evolved fractured human warrior. Trivia * Hakuto was the largest fractured human seen thus far. * Hakuto killed over 4000 people, the most victims of any fractured human incident. Category:Characters Category:Fractured Human Category:Triple H Category:Deceased